Un ticket, un trato
by ItsNicky13
Summary: A pocos años de conocerse Sonic y Amy hicieron un pequeño trato, tendrían 3 ticket cada uno para cumplir los deseos del otro: Un abraso, una caricia... un beso. Estos solo los utilizarían cuando de verdad lo necesiten. Pero Amy se ha quedado sin tickets y ahora más que nunca necesita del apoyo de sus amigos, sobre todo de su amado azul.


"¿En serio lo vas a usar ahora?" La quedó mirando incrédulo. "Recuerda que no las puedes usar más de dos veces… y es tu último-"

"Lo sé" le interrumpió. Con la mano estirada y entre sus dedos un trozo de papel con una pequeña escritura en él. Amy levanto la mirada del suelo y con las mejillas sonrosadas, se volvió hacia Sonic. "Pero realmente lo necesito. Justo ahora" La voz se le quebró un poco mientras que pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su delicado rostro.

Sonic quedó mirando la mano de Amy aún estirada. Aquel papel era un pequeño trato, una promesa. Un trato que habían hecho hace ya muchos años. Sólo hicieron 6 de ellos, 3 para cada uno. Se suponía que los utilizarían solo cuando la situación realmente lo ameritaba.

Y sólo los utilizarían cuando estuviesen solos.

En cada papel se hallaba: Un abrazo, una caricia… Un beso. Amy ya había usado dos de ellos. Sonic ninguno. Aunque él lo veía venir, sabía que ella no se resistiría a usarlos todos de una vez, pero se sorprendió que no fuese así. Habían pasado 9 años desde iniciaron con esto y aún continuaban con ese juego.

Sonic recibió el papel gastado y cumplió su parte.

No es que no le agradase estar cerca de la eriza, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño cuando estaba con ella; y cumplir con estos pequeños papelitos se le hacía realmente difícil. Se ponía un tanto nervioso y no deseaba otra cosa que huir en aquellos momentos. Pero él era un erizo de palabra, así que se acercó a Amy…  
Y la abrazó.

Sentía como los sollozos de la eriza eran cada vez más fuertes y la abrazó con más fuerza, una manera de decir que no la dejaría sola. Menos en ese momento.

"¿Crees que Tails tenga razón?" Ella le preguntó una vez se calmó, tenía la mirada perdida mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su amado azul. "¿Crees que debería verle?"

Tails le había dicho a Amy esa mañana que encontró a su padre. Más bien, él encontró a Tails. Le contó que la había estado buscando por muchos años y que al fin logró dar con su paradero. Gracias a las constantes batallas con Eggman, el nombre de su hija junto con el resto de héroes estaba en boca de casi todos, no fue difícil hallar la pista del lugar en donde estaría.

Pero esta noticia devastó a Amy. No podía reencontrarse con su padre, era seguro que se la llevaría con él, a la fuerza si era necesario. Fue entonces cuando entró en pánico, cayendo de rodillas y pidiendo que la ayudasen, que no permitiesen que su padre la vea… llorando a tal punto que ya no se le entendía lo que decía.

Sonic aún no entendía el porqué de su reacción. Miró a Tails y le pidió que le contase todo de aquel encuentro, mientras que Knuckles y Cream intentaban calmarla. El zorrito solo pudo decirle que un erizo gris se le acercó mientras compraba en una tienda de herramientas, le preguntó si conocía a una tal Amy Rose y que si fuese así que le dijera que quería ponerse en contacto con ella urgentemente.

"¿Cómo supiste que era padre de Amy?" le preguntó el erizo azul, mirándolo algo desconcertado.

"El mismo me lo dijo, su nombre era Joseph y me pidió que le diera su número a Amy tan pronto me la encontrase. Creí que ella se pondría feliz con la noticia, que al fin se reencontraría con un familiar… pero al parecer me equivoqué"-Terminó de explicar mientras bajaba sus orejas sintiéndose mal por el arranque de histeria de la eriza. "Pero que pasa si en realidad es algo importante… creo que Amy debería hablar con su padre-

"¡NO!" Le interrumpió la eriza, se levantó y le tomó las manos con fuerza. "Tails por favor no le digas donde estoy, te lo ruego. No tienes idea… no-"

"Cálmate Amy, mira haremos esto" Sonic se dirigió a su amigo de dos colas "Guarda ese número y no lo pierdas, no digas nada sobre esto a nadie. Yo me llevaré a Amy un momento y ya hablaremos sobre qué hacer con todo esto". Dicho esto, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo, pero tal era la tristeza y la desesperación de la eriza que no pudo disfrutar del viaje con su héroe.

Sonic había llevado a Amy a uno de sus lugares secretos, creía que si ella admiraba las maravillas de aquel rinconcito de mundo ante sus ojos, su tristeza se desvanecería y se calmaría.

Pero duró bastante poco.

Se sentaron bajo un pequeño árbol, admirando la laguna. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Amy sacó el papel con el trato.

"¿Crees que debería verle? Le había preguntado la eriza rosada. "Quizás…" Le respondió Sonic "Pero ¿podrías decirme por qué reaccionaste así? Creí que al tratarse de un pariente tuyo… sobre todo tu padre, te pondrías contenta. Yo… tenía entendido que eras huérfana" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si lo soy, ese erizo gris que mencionó Tails no es mi padre. Dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo". Guardó silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos en un intento de recordar lo ya olvidado. Sentía que le debía una explicación y con un nudo en la garganta se separó de los brazos de Sonic y comenzó a jugar con unos pequeños hilos que colgaban de su vestido.

"¿Quieres contarme?" La quedó mirando fijamente. No le gustaba verla tan vulnerable, se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar. Intuía que este relato no le iba a gustar, mucho menos a ella contarlo, pero quería… como pocas veces en su vida, quedarse junto a ella y escucharla. Quería protegerla, incluso de su pasado, por lo que se preparó para su respuesta.

"Te contaré, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y… que no me dejarás sola, esto es… difícil para mí" Le respondió mordiendo un poco su labio en un intento de calmarse.

"Lo prometo"

 **Continuará**


End file.
